


Draught of Love

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the "six, handle, oak," challenge on Snape_Lupin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draught of Love

"The oak leaves have to be gathered by a werewolf during the new moon," Severus said. "I'm not allowed to touch them. Go and gather them, and bring them here."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Six. And don't let anyone touch them."

Remus left then, and Severus chopped ginger root and sage, and powered the dragon horn. The knife--including the handle--was silver, as required. Armadillo bile and billiwig stings were measured into cups. They were all assembled in a line, waiting for the oak leaves. The potion was time-sensitive.

Remus returned.

"Wait," Severus said. He started the potion with the armadillo bile, and added the other ingredients in the proper order, stirring clockwise. "Now," he said.

Remus tossed the leaves into the cauldron. Violet smoke rose from the cauldron, leaving a mauve solution in the cauldron. Severus smiled.

"Where did you get this recipe?" Remus asked.

"I invented it," Severus said. "We should probably take certain precautions, just in case it interferes with the Wolfsbane."

"Why?" Remus asked. "What does it do?"

Severus sighed heavily. "You should have paid more attention in Potions."

Remus snorted.

"It's for the pain, of course. Dolt." Severus rolled his eyes.

Remus just stared at him.

"No one else is working on pain management for werewolf transformations."

"I don't think they care, Severus."

Severus looked away.

"Come to bed," Remus said.


End file.
